Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to broadcast signal transmitting method, broadcast signal receiving method, broadcast signal transmitting apparatus, and broadcast signal receiving apparatus.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, broadcast environments using an Internet protocol (IP) in a digital broadcast system have become popular. There is a forecast that a hybrid broadcast system for providing a broadcast service in conjunction with a broadcast network and the Internet is established as a next-generation broadcast system. Accordingly, methods for preserving and developing technologies of a digital broadcast system using a typical IP have been considered. However, it takes a significant long time to completely convert a conventional broadcast system using a typical MPEG-2 TS into an IP broadcast system in terms of industry or strategy, and thus a broadcast system that simultaneously supports IP and MPEG-2 TS needs to be considered.